The present invention relates generally to a band sawing machine, and more particularly to an apparatus for adjusting the worktable of the band sawing machine.
The Taiwan patent No. 274764 disclosed a conventional apparatus for adjusting the inclination degree of the worktable of the band sawing machine. The adjusting apparatus mainly comprises a positioning board, attaching on the lateral side of a machine body for a worktable fixed on the top end thereof. The positioning board further has a guiding rail and a guiding slot. The top side of the guiding slot has a rack. The positioning board pivots at the machine body by a bolt via the guiding slot and by a shaft via the guiding rail. An adjusting wheel disposes at the shaft having a teeth portion engaging with the teeth of the positioning board. A turning button provides at the shaft, and an elastic member provides at the shaft between the turning button and the adjusting wheel.
While turning loose the turning button, user can turn the adjusting wheel to drive the positioning board to turn whereby the worktable will be inclined at a predetermined angle. And then, turning the button tight to lock the adjusting wheel and the positioning board as well as keep the worktable at the predetermined angle.
In the above described prior art, there was only one positioning board disposed at the lateral side of the machine body. So the weights of the two opposite sides of the machine are different. That will affect the stable status of the band sawing machine. And the worktable is difficult to keep at the specific inclined angle while working.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an apparatus for adjusting the worktable of the band sawing machine, which provided the worktable a stable status while working and adjusting.
According to the objective of the invention, the apparatus for adjusting the worktable of the band sawing comprising a base providing at the band sawing machine. Two turning pieces, each of which has a first guiding slot, a second guiding slot and a rack. The turning pieces fix at the bottom side of the worktable with base locating between the turning pieces. A guiding shaft runs through said base via the first guiding slots of the turning pieces. An adjusting shaft pivots at the base for free rotating. Each ends of the adjusting shaft respectively has a gear engaging with the racks of the turning pieces respectively. A pressing shaft runs through the base via the second guiding slots of the turning pieces, and a locking member engages with the pressing shaft.